Shen Que (Megiddo)
The Shen Que (Mandarin for "Divine Bird") is a knightmare frame utilized by the Chinese Liberation Army in Code Geass Megiddo. It is noteworthy as the personal knightmare of Captain Yu Bai, one of the three Tianshou (Mandarin for "Heavenly Beasts"), the loyal followers of Senior General Li Xingke. 'Appearance' The Shen Que generally looks akin to the Shen Hu, but given elements of the Gundam Throne Drei. It has a slim physique and some Chinese-based armor on it, which includes golden ornamental belt on the waist, multi-plated shoulders and three feather antennae on the head. Colors are orange with red and silver highlights. 'Design' Developed (under forced coercion) by Rakshata Chawla herself as part of the Four Beasts line, the Shen Que was meant to be a next generation knightmare frame that would see the highly antiquated Chinese Liberation Army brought to the modern age. Possessing both advanced technology as well as the standard superior engineering of the Chawla Design Bureau, the Shen Que was very much a product of the seventh generation; in fact, the Chinese had specifically requested that the Shen Que and its three siblings be able to fight the Britannian ''Lancelot'' on equal footing. And though highly reluctant to serve the oppressive communists, Rakshata would nonetheless grant the Chinese a weapon like no other; one that would serve them well some years later. Amongst its lineup, the Shen Que was designed to be the Ultimate Support Unit. Having been built by the same team that developed the ''Guren Isshiki'', and later on the ''Guren Nisshiki'', the Shen Que incorporated many design elements of its Japanese oriented counterparts, as well as some of its own unique features. Its main feature is its applied usage of baryon tech, which was the standard trait of the entire Four Beasts line. In the Shen Que's case, it mounted a powerful Baryon Field System in its shoulders. Functionally similar to a Gefjun Disturber, the baryon field extends over a large area, disrupting electronic signals both within and without machines. At medium power, it "merely" jams communication and sensor systems, while at full power it causes a gefjun disturber-like effect in which all electrical units within the vicinity are neutralized. Its secondary weapons are two "Sheng Biao" slash harkens mounted on its wrist. By wrapping or impaling an enemy with the slash harkens, the Shen Que can send a powerful electrical charge along the cable, instantly destroying the knightmare on the receiving end. Alongside, the Shen Que's wrist armor can spin in place to turn the Slash Harkens into powerful flails which can double as shields. Finally, the Shen Que is armed with a dadao as its principle melee weapon. Though lacking any special features, the dadao is a robust weapon capable of cutting through most forms of armor. 'Armaments' ;*"Sheng Biao" Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Sheng Biao" type holds all of these capabilities as well as several of its own unique features. First and foremost, it can generate an electric pulse upon contact, causing a power surge within the target's inner mechanics that may disable it or cause its own systems to overload and detonate. Second, the "Sheng Biao"'s armor ports can rotate in place, turning the harkens into powerful flails that can double as shields. ;*Dadao : The Shen Que's hand-held weapon of choice. Though otherwise a simple melee weapon, the dadao's blade is made out of special composite materials that make it far denser and sharper than normal. Because of this, it can easily repel more extravagant blades, such as MVS and chainswords. Alongside, its wider than average blade makes it more robust than a standard sword, granting it more power per swing. It is especially effective against more heavily armored targets. System Features ;*'Dual-Eye Sensor Camera' : Following along Britannia's theme for its sixth and seventh generation prototypes, the Shen Que was equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system. These cameras were decidedly more advanced than standard camera types, and were capable of visualizing the Shen Que's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. Despite this however, the Shen Que's cameras had certain difficulty focusing at higher levels, which was a defect in the initial Britannian design that Rakshata inadvertently reverse engineered; it would not be until the Black Knights' capture of the IFX-V3D1 Gawain ''that she would be able to fix this defect for her creations. Because of this, Rakshata would turn to a European influenced mono-eye camera system for later designs. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System''' : The Shen Que carries a standard sensor package, though one decidedly more powerful than preceding types. Compared to most sensors utilized by the Chinese, the Shen Que's is effectively in a league of its own, allowing its pilot greater coverage of the battlefield than he would normally enjoy. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : Following the standards of high mobility per its generation, the Shen Que is equipped with advanced landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. Since being upgraded with an air glide system however, the Shen Que has since become much less dependent on its landspinners, though they are obviously still usable should the fight switch to the ground. ;*'“Que Bang” Baryon Field System' : The Shen Que's central feature. The "Que Bang" (Mandarin for "Bird Wing") is a special energy field meant to neutralize opponents in similar manner to a gefjun disturber. It is executed by generating concentrated amounts of specialized baryons, ones modified to create an electromagnetic effect, through vents within the Shen Que's shoulders and releasing them in a wide area of space. At the lowest level of effect, it causes inhibitions within communication and sensor systems, while at maximum effect it neutralizes all electronic systems within a given area. Its effective range is unknown but quite widespread, with "Que Bang" fields reaching entire kilometers in radius. Notably, it is through the "Que Bang" that the CLA has been able to mount most offensive operations, as the system proves invaluable in neutralizing the Britannians' Argus defense net. 'History' Though meant to be a pathfinder for future Chinese knightmares, the Shen Que, along with its three siblings, would prove too advanced and too difficult for most Chinese pilots to utilize. Thus, after several disastrous evaluation runs, some of which actually ended in pilot fatalities, the Shen Que and its brethren were placed into storage and promptly forgotten. As a result, the Chinese Liberation Army would continue to utilize the ''Gun Ru'' as its mainline knightmare, much to the detriment of Chinese devicers and commanders everywhere. In 2018, however, the Federation would become annexed by Britannia, and the Chinese Liberation Army would end up going rogue and underground under the direction of is last Senior General, Li Xingke. Through this process, Li and his disciples, the Tianshou, would rediscover the Four Beasts and promptly put them back into action. The Shen Que would be taken by Captain Yu Bai, the second "eldest" of the Tianshou. Though it would take him and his compatriots almost an entire year to learn to control their new weapons, Bai would eventually come to master the Shen Que and use it in his army's insurrection against the Britannian occupiers and their collaborators. Category:Knightmare Frames